the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv04 CH 28 no chance (annotated)
Annotations for no chance of Hades. Page 760 Yang Wan-Li (1127–1206) was a Chinese poet, born in Jishui, Jiangxi. He was one of the "four masters" of Southern Song Dynasty quote full quote: A Visit to Yu's Cave Once I rode a phoenix over the Nine Doubtful Mountains; now I ride the wind up Mount Kuei-chi. Yu’s Cave is dark and deep—I peer down, but Yu lived so long ago it’s hard to tell if he was really here. Thin mists obscure the highest peaks. A fine drizzle lightens the autumn heat. When I look back toward the pine trees on the slope the clouds are turning into dragons and tigers. Page 761 lambong running wild, aimlessly samsengs "gangsters" or "thugs" tapi but buay kan utterly incompetent person main him play him, play him out boh pian no choice boh lui liao ''' no money Page 762 '''kiam siap stingy and mean hum kar chan Cantonese curse, meaning "Whole Family Die" or "Whole Family Bankrupt" hum pah lang Means "everything", and may connote a lack of discrimination Page 764 teruk severe, tough seow crazy Page 765 pai seh embarrassed malu malu shame, embarrassment, loss of face lao kwee embarrass himself tapi but kena to get kai kai go out for a walk, jaunt kin leh fast(er) Page 769 for cat? full translation: Are we waiting for the cat? si beh malu very embarrassed diam lah quiet, lah Page 770 sial used to emphasize admiration or conviction. you got map? full translation: Have you found the map and done research? clerk help full translation: Did the clerk / assistant give it to you, did he give you advice on transportation? Page 771 cham pitifully disastrous, usually uttered with a sad shake of one's head – shame? tekan scold, hit siong tough, fierce, difficult sim tiah such a pity, heart pain Page 772 ketuk strike tapi but boh lang ai useless boh lum par chee no balls, coward char tau Wooden Head. Derogatory term for someone, in the sense of an idiot Page 774 manyak ''' a lot '''ah beng ethnic Chinese youths with a terrible sense of fashion kopi coffee mehnoner macdonalds Page 775 lui money tua ''' big Page 776 '''makan eat gau mm tim cannot manage Page 777 blanjah give someone a treat or to pay for someone else song satisfied tua big kayu wood Page 779 Candejo The cadejo is a supernatural character from Central American and southern Mexican folklore. There is a good white cadejo and an evil black cadejo. Both are spirits that appear at night to travelers: the white to protect them from harm during their journey, the black (sometimes an incarnation of the devil) to kill them. The colors of the cadejo are sometimes exchanged according to local tradition. In some places, the black cadejo is seen as the good one and the white cadejo the evil one. They usually appear in the form of a large (up to the size of a cow), shaggy dog with burning red eyes and a goat's hooves, although in some areas they have more bull-like characteristics Page 780 juang lah whatever Page 781 tsao like siao run like crazy apu nehneh a crude term for Indians chua chua ? gu poon si "Even a cow would die". Used to describe especially tough events Page 783 kuat brave Page 785 tapi but pow ka leow all-encompassing Readers Guide Questions The folkloric figure of “El Cadejo” is featured on one of Jingjing’s monster cards (p. 779). What does the black hound represent and how does it relate to Hades and/or to the white cat? Category:Annotations